The delayed coking process has evolved with many improvements since the mid-1930s Essentially, delayed coking is a semi-continuous process in which the heavy feedstock is heated to a high temperature (between 900° F. and 1000° F.) and transferred to large coking drums. Sufficient residence time is provided in the coking drums to allow the thermal cracking and coking reactions to proceed to completion. The heavy residua feed is thermally cracked in the drum to produce lighter hydrocarbons and solid, petroleum coke. One of the initial patents for this technology (U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,719) discloses “The hot vapor mixture from the vapor phase cracking operation is, with advantage, introduced into the coking receptacle before its temperature falls below 950° F., or better 1050° F., and usually it is, with advantage, introduced into the coking receptacle at the maximum possible temperature.” The “maximum possible temperature” in the coke drum favors the cracking of the heavy residua, but is limited by the initiation of coking in the heater and downstream feed lines, as well as excessive cracking of hydrocarbon vapors to gases (butane and lighter). When other operational variables are held constant, the “maximum possible temperature” normally minimizes the volatile material remaining in the petroleum coke by-product. In delayed coking, the lower limit of volatile material in the petroleum coke is usually determined by the coke hardness. That is, petroleum coke with <8 wt. % volatile materials is normally so hard that the drilling time in the decoking cycle is extended beyond reason. Various petroleum coke uses have specifications that require the volatile content of the petroleum coke by-product be <12%. Consequently, the volatile material in the petroleum coke by-product typically has a target range of 8-12 wt. %.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,709 discloses a process for producing a petroleum coke having a higher concentration of volatile combustible material (VCM). The higher VCM content is provided such that the coke may sustain self-combustion, among other characteristics for use of the coke as a fuel. To result in the high VCM coke, the '709 patent teaches that the coker feedstock is initially heated to a lower temperature, thereby resulting in an associated decrease in coking drum operating temperatures.